


The Boyfriend Tag (w/ benaddicktion)

by orphan_account



Series: The Bean Collection [2]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben, Bea, and the Boyfriend Tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Tag (w/ benaddicktion)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video c: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FI3fexZK6I

The screen is black, in white swirly letters it reads "The Boyfriend Tag (w/ Benaddicktion)"

Hero's signature ukulele music was playing lightly in the background.

It cuts to Ben and Bea sitting on the couch at the end of Benedick's bed. 

"Hi everyone! So today, as you can see, I have Benedick with me. And he has absolutely, no idea what we're about to do."

"She hasn't told me anything, and, honestly, I am a little bit scared right now."

"Don't be."

"I am though, like properly scared."

"I'm so excited." She made a giant smile at the camera. "Alright do you want to know what we're doing?"

"Yes, already." He whined dramatically.

"Alright, today, we are going to do...The Boyfriend Tag."

"Oh god." Ben said, half laughing, half dreading what they were about to do. He ran his hands down his face. 

"Oh, so you've heard of it?" 

"Vaguely. Oh, god. Are we really doing this Bea?" 

"Yes, we are." She smiled a cheeky grin once again.

"You have all the questions and such then?" He sighed, giving in. 

"Yup, all on my phone, right here." She held her phone up.

"Alright, then let's get this over with."

"Okay. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but let's just do it."

"Alright, here's the boyfriend tag."

Ben dreaded what was about to happen. Bea couldn't stop smiling. 

"Alright, come on then."

"Okay. Here we go." She paused, "Tag you're it!" She smacked him on his shoulder and jumped up from the seat. She ran out of shot through his door.

Finally when it registered what had happened he shot up from the couch and ran after her. A second later she ran back into the shot, Ben just behind. 

He tagged her, and then ran the other way. She turned around to catch him.

The camera cut back to them on the couch, they were slightly out of breath. 

"So that was the boyfriend tag."

Ben was smiling. Bea continued.

"I hope you liked it, maybe possibly learned something?"

"Yeah maybe."

They looked to each other, smiling, and both burst out into giggles.

It cut back to them after their laughing fit. 

"Alright, well I think that's enough for today." She looked at him for reassurance. He nodded. "Bye guys." They both smiled. 

The screen cut to black again. The white swirly letters now read "Thanks for watching :D".


End file.
